The invention relates to the field of Ge lasers, and in particular to a laser structure obtaining efficient light emission at around 1550 nm from the direct band gap of Ge.
An efficient laser source on Si is the most crucial device to achieve optoelectronic integrated circuit (OEIC) on Si. Although research on this field has been continued for over two decades, no efficient electrically pumped laser has been demonstrated on Si yet. Therefore, it is of great significance to achieve an efficient, electrically pumped light source on Si platform. Further more, it would be ideal if the light source emits at a wavelength around 1550 nm so that the on-chip optical signals can be easily hooked up with long haul telecommunications.
Germanium is a pseudo-direct band gap material in that the difference between its direct and indirect gap is only 0.136 eV. What is more intriguing is that the direct gap of Ge is 0.8 eV, exactly corresponding to 1550 nm. High efficiency Ge photodetectors on Si in this wavelength range have been demonstrated due to the absorption of this direct band gap.